The goal of this research study will enable shared decision-making and patient-clinician communication, personal health records, and integration of patient information across transitions in care, and patient selfmanagement of chronic conditions. The quality of every decision made in health care facilities is critically dependent upon the availability of accessible, accurate, relevant and current patient care information. To improve the delivery of patient-centered health information ensures patients and clinicians have the information they need to make better health care decisions. Our intent is to strategically measure and assess a design for culturally sensitive methodologies enabling Patient Centered Care accessibility to IT support systems. Disseminating continuity encourages high quality health care decision-making allowing our primary care providers? to offer the most up-to-date care in terms of prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of diseases.